The Troubled Song of Rohan and Deirdre
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Now Temra is defeated, the King wants Deidre to marry Garrett. But her heart is with Rohan, who is convinced he is unworthy to even be her friend because of his blood. It's a journey to find their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing. It's all Saban._

_**Author Notes**__: This has taken me forever to write. It's all thanks to gnimaerd for introducing me to the series and its wonderful characters who completely inspired me. It's post-finale, is five chapters long in total, and later features one OC who I hope fits in. Enjoy._

* * *

'The problem of Deirdre' was what the court elders called it. King Conchobar heard it from his guards too, as they gossiped like old women when they were on duty and didn't think he could hear them.

Now that peace had come to Kells, Deirdre and Garrett should be moving forwards into a marriage. That was Conchobar's wish. Though it was true that the marriage was no longer an essential part of the alliance with Reged, it would certainly cement the bond in the most traditional and long-lasting manner and a royal wedding would help lift the spirits of the people of Kells in this time of great change. It would also surely produce an heir to the throne. But Deirdre, with her stubborn and proud will, was still refusing to go through with the engagement.

"Father?"

Deirdre was beside him now, looking so like her mother as she touched Conchobar's hand worriedly that he had to blink to clear the memory from his eyes. It was at times like these that he missed Brona more than ever. She would know how to deal with this situation, so like the beginning of their own happy marriage.

"I'm sorry, Deirdre," he apologised with a smile, hoping he hadn't been ignoring her.

"Is all well? You look worried."

"Ah, just affairs of court, my daughter. Nothing urgent and no longer of Maeve, thank Dagda."

His concerned gaze must have lingered on her for a moment too long, because Deirdre's expression hardened, her jaw clenching.

"Have the guards been gossiping again?" she demanded. "My choice is not a 'problem' to be discussed at court, Father, let alone by our soldiers! It is mine alone!"

"It isn't when it affects the future of Kells!" he corrected sharply. "Be reasonable, Deirdre. Garrett has more than proved his worth."

"You cannot force me to marry a man I feel nothing but friendship for! I'm sorry, Father, but I won't do it."

Deirdre stormed out before Conchobar could reply, his demands for her to return falling on deaf and unwilling ears.

"My King?" Cathbad appeared at his side, as though summoned by the turbulence.

"Ah, Cathbad. I don't suppose you have any wise words on how to deal with stubborn young daughters who won't obey their father's wishes?"

"Alas, even my magic offers no answers there," Cathbad's eyes twinkled in hidden merriment. "The Princess is still refusing to marry?"

"Aye," Conchobar sighed, feeling every year of his age lying heavily upon him. "She knows how important this is to Kells and yet still she refuses."

She had been correct though; Conchobar would not force her to marry. He was no tyrant, but something needed to be done.

"She says that she and Garrett are destined only to be friends, but cannot love grow from this?"

"Of course," agreed Cathbad. "But the Princess is not always patient, my King, and I fear she is too intent on finding a love match for her marriage. That is what matters most to her and so that is what she seeks."

Conchobar sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. As her father, he understood Deirdre's desires perfectly and would want nothing less than someone she loved and who loved her in return for her husband. But as her King, he needed someone who was suitable in birth and influence. It was an extremely tricky line to walk, as he was experiencing daily

"Prince Garrett, so suited, is willing and she is not. Sometimes I am sure she does this to tax me."

"A trait learnt from her mother perhaps?"

Conchobar chuckled, there were not many who would dare to even mention the late Queen in his presence, let alone make a joke. But Cathbad had known Brona well and he was right. Many a night early on in their marriage Conchobar had bemoaned some facet of his wife's behaviour that he had been unable to fathom. He felt a fresh pang for those nights again, his hand straying to the ring he still wore and always would.

"I can only counsel patience, my King," Cathbad sighed. "The time of no return for Deirdre is far into the future. And who is to say that she will not find someone else who she deems worthy of her affections and worthy of a princess?"

"You do well to remind me, Cathbad."

"It is an honour, my King."

It was only once the druid had left for his chambers that Conchobar mused that Cathbad had sounded as though he knew more than he was telling.

* * *

Another soldier hit the ground hard, groaning into the dirt. The next stepped forward, his nerves clear in the tremors of his spear. Deirdre attacked without hesitation, almost splintering his shield in her ferocity. The soldier threw down his weapon and ran.

"Come back here!" Deirdre raged. "I order you!"

But the soldier didn't look back and the others who had previously been lined up had scattered as soon as their comrade did. Deirdre threw down her staff in disgust. Perfect. Now even her own soldiers weren't obeying her, though perhaps this would cause their gossiping to stop.

"I thought you were supposed to fight the enemies of Kells, not your own warriors!"

Aideen fluttered down inquiringly. Deirdre glared, her frustration making an ugly sound from her lips. She had no time for Aideen's blather.

"Deirdre? What's wrong?" the fairy persisted.

"Go away, Aideen. I'm in no mood for company."

"I can see that! What's happened?"

Deirdre sighed, sitting down on one of the steps up to the battlements and reached for a waterskin. The sun was weak today, causing Kells to appear washed-out and worn-down. It fitted Deirdre's mood completely.

"My father still wants me to marry Garrett."

"Is that all? He's a fine warrior, Deirdre, and a prince fit for a princess."

"Not you as well!" Deirdre snapped. "I won't do it, Aideen."

Aideen perched on the battlement close to Deirdre, the better to take in her expression. The Princess did not look happy, creasing her pretty face into a frown.

"He's a good man," Deirdre conceded quietly, almost to herself. "But it's not love, I can't give my life to someone I don't love."

"You're a romantic, Princess."

Deirdre rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms about her legs. "Ivar is betrothed, did you know that?"

"Of course! He's going to marry a princess called Miriam from his neighbouring kingdom. They grew up together, it's a wonderful story. I heard him tell Rohan by the fire one night."

Deirdre smiled a little sadly. Her story wasn't like Ivar's at all. She understood her father's worries – an heir was needed and when she was queen, she would need someone strong who, like her, had been raised to rule a kingdom. Before becoming a Mystic Knight, she would never have admitted such a need to even herself. But it was true.

Aideen was still talking "And Angus has a sweetheart, have you seen them at the castle gates?"

"Aideen, you gossip more than a bogey!" Deirdre flicked a finger at her, almost playfully. Then she paused, taking in Aideen's words. "Angus, a sweetheart? Really?"

"She's from the village just beyond the Stone Valley, and wears her hair in beads and braids. Even Rohan doesn't know."

So it really was a secret. There wasn't much Angus didn't share with his childhood friend. Rohan, who hadn't been seen in Kells much at all recently.

"And what of Rohan?" Deirdre asked, her tone a little too interested to be merely casual. "Has he a sweetheart?"

Aideen glanced at the princess from under her eyelashes. Oh, the Princess was eager to know. For a few good long moments, Aideen was more than tempted to tell a tall tale and crush the Princess's hopes. Then perhaps she would marry Garrett after all. But Aideen had experienced what meddling with these human lives could do, it could become very messy and Rohan would be very angry if he found out.

"Rohan has no sweetheart," Aideen admitted reluctantly. "If he did, he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. He's too honest."

Something very much like relief filled Deirdre at Aideen's words and a smile stole across her face. She felt warmer already. The fairy snorted and kicked up her feet.

"Now your mood has lifted," she muttered, beginning to take flight.

"Yes, it has," agreed Deirdre, dropping the empty waterskin down and stooping to retrieve her staff. "Thank you, Aideen."

The fairy crossed her arms and in her hurry to leave, almost missed the bogey, squelching quietly behind a barrel. Aideen immediately dropped into a dive. Bogeys were never to be trusted.

"What do you want here?" she demanded.

"Nothing! Just....taking the air," croaked the bogey defensively.

"I know you, you're the one who used to spy for Queen Maeve!"

Magic crackled in Aideen's hands and the bogey began to look nervous. When the magic formed into a bolt to be fired, the bogey quickly slimed a portal and disappeared through it. Aideen smiled proudly, Rohan would be very pleased to hear that she'd driven off one of Maeve's old spies. She'd have to go and tell him immediately.

* * *

Rohan didn't spend as much time as he used to at the castle of Kells. No one had made him feel unwelcome, it just didn't feel right there any more. Not when he knew Maeve's blood ran through his veins. He felt sick thinking about it.

He took the whetstone to his sword again, watching as the metal gleamed. He had no wish to claim Temra as his own. No matter that it was his birthright.

It struck Rohan that he had become several people since destiny had made him a Mystic Knight – a druid's apprentice, the warrior Draganta, and now King of Temra. It was too difficult to know who he was truly.

"I thought I might find you here."

Cathbad entered the hut without being asked, a full basket of herbs on his arm. He sat down opposite Rohan.

"The King has been asking for you," the druid relayed. "And is most anxious to know why you have not been at the castle."

Rohan's mouth tightened. There was no doubt a great deal the King wished to talk about. What to do about Temra now that Maeve was gone. Perhaps to begin forming an alliance with the once-enemy kingdom. How to persuade Deirdre to marry Garrett.

"So quiet, Rohan?" Cathbad peered at him shrewdly, looking far too knowledgeable for Rohan's liking. "Why do you choose to hide here when there is so much to be done?"

"I hide from no one, Cathbad."

"Except perhaps yourself?"

Rohan dropped the whetstone and sheathed his sword, all the better to avoid looking at Cathbad. The druid's words hit too close to home.

"I don't want Temra," he said at last.

"You have no choice, it is yours by birth," Cathbad was sharp now. "Would you rather other kingdoms fought for it and started another war?"

"No, of course not! But Temra is an evil place, Cathbad. I have been there and been surrounded by its stench. No good can come from it!"

There lay the deepest pain in Rohan's thoughts and Cathbad nodded slowly, allowing silence to fall between them for a few moments. Rohan felt sick again, waves of it rising inside of him, choking him. So often now he felt as though he could not breathe.

"You are of Temra blood, Rohan, that can never be changed. But also you are a Mystic Knight, the warrior Draganta – you have done a great deal of good," Cathbad's words were measured. "And think of all you could do as King of Temra, you could turn that miserable place into a respectable kingdom again, with ties to Kells."

"It is an impossible task, Cathbad."

"Pah!" Cathbad sounded disgusted. "It was said that this war with Temra would never end, that Deirdre would be queen before any peace was brought about. You are a fool to say such words, have I taught you nothing?!"

Cathbad's familiar grouchy temper brought a smile to Rohan's face, though the druid's words painted a picture he had not even allowed himself to consider. A changed Temra, a strong ally to Kells. Could it now become real, in this world where Kells was no longer at war? The darkness of doubt lingered in his mind. Who was he to even attempt such a thing? Power had consumed his mother and surely as her son he was likely to follow the same fate. Deirdre felt even further away. Perhaps that was best for her.

"Come along!" Cathbad got to his feet, grasping his basket. "The King has need of your presence and I'll make excuses for you no longer. Neither will your friends."

Rohan closed his mouth, the crafty old druid had him trapped. His friends had been shielding him it seemed and he would not see them take the blame for his unexplained absence.

"To Kells then," he sighed, getting to his feet reluctantly, feeling as though he was about to enter a battle he was ill-prepared for.

Out in the faint sunlight, Aideen swooped down with sparkles and chatter, weaving amongst the leaves to join them.

"You'll never guess what I did today, Rohan.........."

_TBC_


	2. Listen to the Forest & the Heart Within

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing. It's all Saban._

_**Author Notes**__: Chapter 2! Aisling is entirely my own creation. I hope she works out._

**

* * *

**

They'd stopped again for a rest. Aisling was crouched, talking quietly to the faun that had wandered out into their path. Garrett was refilling the waterskins, but found his gaze drawn back to his companion. If he was such a man for romantics, his breath might catch at the sight of her in the sunlight. She was to be admired, he felt no shame in admitting that, and he was a lucky man to call her his own. She'd laughed when he'd said that.

"We're not to be tethered, Garrett," she'd chided, her hands full of dog roses and ragged robins and her pockets overflowing with them. "If I am yours, then you are mine also."

"A fair exchange," he'd conceded.

"A balance," she'd corrected, tucking a dog rose into his horse's bridle. "That's what we are."

She was looking at him now, with a smile on her face that warmed him in a manner he was still becoming used to. If he concentrated, he could catch the faun's thoughts. A whisper of flighty alertness and then wonder from her encounter with Aisling. It would only take a small effort to gain control over the animal. But instead he allowed it to leave and raised his eyes to see that Aisling's smile had widened.

"I'll make a forester prince of you yet," she laughed, swinging up into the saddle of her horse.

"And I'll make you a princess of Reged."

"And the forest will come with us. It will follow us home."

Garrett laughed. He could believe that. When he had first met her, she was close like a vine to the great oak tree in Reged forest, dressed in greens and browns, part of the forest itself. She had shown him the customary respect for royalty, but he had felt her disapproval at his use of his powers. He had never known anyone who dared to show disapproval of a prince, especially to his face.

"What are the forests like in Kells?" she asked.

"Plentiful. The war with Temra has not been unkind to them. There's villages at their outskirts."

"No one lives in them."

"No one, princess," his smile was a tease on the last word. "People feel safer behind stones."

"That should change now that there's peace."

Garrett shook his head at her. She had never lived behind stone walls and could not fight with sword or staff. She did not even want to learn. Her understanding of the world was oceans apart from his. His father had liked that. He had also liked the power that she could bring into the royal bloodline.

King Conchobar still expected him to marry Deirdre. Today was going to be a very good day. Rohan would be in his debt a hundred times over, a glorious thing. Aisling smiled questioningly at his sudden smirk, even more when he halted their horses and grabbed her reins. He kissed her with the hunger of the forest and felt the moss-green touch of her fingers in his hair and on his skin in the sunlight.

* * *

"So it is agreed?"

There were murmurs from the chieftains and King Conchobar sat back satisfied. Ivar would take the message of greeting, thanks, and friendship to his kingdom when he returned there soon. Conchobar would miss the quiet and scholarly prince. It had been most useful to have someone in Kells with such great experience of court matters and who could pass lessons from this onto Deirdre.

He had hoped that Ivar would persuade Deirdre to see her betrothal to Garrett through, as Ivar was betrothed himself and knew of the importance of royal marriages. But Ivar had come to him with a sombre look and reported that Deirdre's mind could not be changed and he would not push his friend into too much anger. He suggested Angus for such a job, but the former thief had yelped that he would not be used for that again. Apparently he still had bruises.

Rohan was of little help also. Whilst he was clearly happy to be back with his friends, he was a pale shadow of the warrior Conchobar had fought beside in the war. According to Cathbad, Rohan's heritage was causing him much pain and he was having difficulty accepting the responsibility of Temra. That would have to change.

"Rohan," he raised his voice. "The time has come for you to make Temra your own. There's few others I would trust with such a task."

Rohan stepped forward and the hum of talk rose. Conchobar could clearly see Rohan flinch and Deirdre's concerned look.

"My King honours me," Rohan immediately gained the court's attention. "But are you sure that one of Maeve's blood should take the throne of Temra? Surely it is too much of a risk."

There were some agreements from the crowd, which gained only loud protesting and threats from Angus. Ivar wore a similar glare, his silence speaking louder than Angus's words. It was Deirdre who stepped forward.

"My father's right. Temra is Rohan's and he should be its king," her expression was unyielding and it seemed to make Rohan stand taller. "There's no other the Temras would trust as well as the people of Kells. I trust him, as should everyone here."

"I agree," Ivar stepped to join Deirdre. "You're a good leader, Rohan. Your people need you."

"And you shall have Kells full support," the King spoke up. "After all you have done for us, we are all in your debt."

Rohan looked overwhelmed and somewhat trapped, as cheers filled the throne room. Angus knocked against his shoulder, a wide grin on his face.

"What is your answer, young apprentice?" Cathbad asked from beside the King.

"I will do as my King asks," managed Rohan, colour returning to his face though there was a tightness to his jaw still. "But I do not think myself worthy and can only hope to repay the trust you have in me."

"So, who seconds the choice of Rohan for the throne of Temra?"

Conchobar spoke the traditional question, but it was an unexpected person who answered.

"I do!"

The crowd parted and Garrett strode forward. Conchobar did not recognise his companion. She was not a servant by her clothing, nor of royal blood. But she walked beside Garrett as an equal.

"I bring greetings from Reged," Garrett's smile was wide. "And my support for Rohan."

"Trust him to make an entrance," that was Angus, followed swiftly by a grunt of pain as Rohan elbowed him sharply.

"Garrett, it's good to see you again."

Ivar clasped the prince's hand warrior-style as he spoke, a gesture that Rohan, Deirdre and even Angus repeated. Rohan looked slightly more strained and the noise in the room was growing deafening again. It had been several months since Garrett had been in Kells and there had been talk from some chieftains that the alliance with Reged could not be relied upon with Garrett absent and no marriage between the kingdoms.

The King got to his feet. His court was in danger of becoming a battlefield. He had hoped that peace might bring quieter times, but even in his own castle, matters remained tumultuous. It did not speak well of Kells.

"Enough!" it was not quite a shout, but the command gained complete silence. It was not without cause that Conchobar was feared as a great warrior king. The King turned back to Garrett. "It has been some time, Garrett. What news do you bring?"

"A strengthening of our alliance," Garrett produced a bound scroll. "In my father's hand."

"Good news indeed," the King accepted the scroll with a pleased expression.

"But there is more," Garrett extended a hand to his companion, which she took with a small smile. "This is Aisling, my intended."

Deirdre's expression was of pure shock and the talk in the room buzzed quietly and urgently, mindful of the King. Surely this would damage the alliance, Garrett was long promised to Deirdre. The wedding was supposed to happen now that peace had come to Kells.

The King sank back onto his throne. Whatever news he had expected from Reged, it was not this.

"This is not a break of trust in our alliance," Garrett was quick to speak before the King could.

"But the agreement, you were to talk with Deirdre now that peace had come to Kells," the King found his voice again.

"And it would be an honour for us both," Garrett sent a smile to the Princess who wanly smiled back, still in shock. "But there is no call for it. Our prior alliance will hold and more – our kingdoms will always be bound together. And my heart now lies elsewhere. The scroll is clear."

Conchobar unrolled the scroll numbly. Garrett had been correct; the King of Reged was clear in stating that Reged and Kells's alliance was only strengthened after the war with Temra and that a marriage was not needed to interlink them. His son's place as a Mystic Knight ensured such a thing already. A marriage to Aisling would bring a union with the land as she possessed the same abilities as Garrett. In his place, Conchobar silently admitted, he would likely have done much the same thing.

The court was quiet when Conchobar raised his gaze. He looked to his daughter. There was a light in her eyes that he had not seen for some time.

No matter that Conchobar wanted to change things, there was no reason to – here was proof of a guaranteed alliance with Reged, and therefore, no need for a marriage to bind the kingdoms to each other.

"Then we share in your good news, Garrett," he said at last, extending a hand for the prince to shake. "A feast tonight perhaps, to celebrate."

"An excellent idea, my King," Conchobar nodded. "I shall inform the kitchens."

"And you are welcome in Kells also, Aisling," the King smiled at the girl. "Good wishes to you."

"Thank you."

Aisling bowed her head. She was not as pretty as Deirdre and did not appear to be as spirited. But if the scroll was correct then she could bring magic into the Reged bloodline, oh that would be desirable, and Garrett cared enough for her to speak of it.

The Mystic Knights gathered around their visitors and the King watched, deep in worried thought. Just who would his daughter marry now?

_TBC_


	3. Blood Will Not Out

_**Disclaimer: **__I own none of it, sadly. Saban takes it all_

_

* * *

_

"I cannot believe that Garrett's getting married!" Angus declared, halfway through a loud mouthful of chicken. "Wonder what the wedding'll be like? Lots of boring speeches and dancing?"

"Perhaps you will not be invited," Ivar raised an eyebrow at Angus's table manners. "You might frighten off the other guests."

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Angus washed down his food with a mug of wine. "Right, I need more, you coming?"

Deirdre watched Angus amble to another table, she didn't feel like eating at all tonight. She was happy for Garrett and Aisling was a nice match. She had brought beautiful sweet-smelling flowers as a tribute for Deirdre. But, Deirdre's eyes were drawn to Rohan sat beside Ivar, her mood was darker than it should be on such an occasion. Rohan would not look at her.

"Hiding your tears?"

Garrett appeared beside her with a smirk and Deirdre smiled back. It was good to have him back in Kells. She had meant what she had told her father, Garrett was a good friend and she had missed his presence. Like Ivar, he understood the pressures of royal responsibility.

"Of course, but I'm sure I'll manage," she replied, nodding towards Aisling who was being waylaid by Angus. Probably for stories about Garrett. "She's very lovely. Is she willing to have your fifteen children?"

"Only ten. But I intend on changing her mind," Garrett laughed and Deirdre saw how he himself had changed. "She reminds me of you - she's always telling me how wrong I am."

"Ah, then I definitely approve," Deirdre smiled again. "You're a lucky man, Garrett."

There was something wistful in her voice and perhaps her gaze strayed to Rohan again because Garrett angled his next question at her quiet and teasing.

"And you, Princess, do you have anyone in your heart?"

Deirdre crossed her arms defensively and was prepared to snap that it was exactly none of his business, her temper short due to her kingdom's unending gossip on the topic, when she caught sight of Aisling talking to her father. Garrett had proved today that he understood a great deal of what Deirdre was experiencing. She sighed heavily.

"Perhaps," she conceded. "But he will not look at me."

Garrett glanced up at Rohan and back to Deirdre, acknowledging without words that he knew who she was talking about. She was grateful for his discretion. Garrett had once accused her of preferring Rohan and truthfully, it was Garrett's arrival in Kells and his efforts to win her favour that had brought to the surface her feelings for Rohan. Now they were never far from her thoughts.

"He's blind to what a good leader of Temra he'll be," Garrett commented. "And he'll need our help."

"I had hoped……." Deirdre broke off as she watched Rohan leave the room. "He thinks he's alone."

"He thinks he's unworthy, of everything," Garrett shook his head with a snort. "He's a fool."

"Aye," Deirdre abruptly drew her cloak around her shoulders. "Someone needs to tell him that."

She took off after Rohan without another word. Garrett drained his goblet of wine with a grin and set off towards Aisling. Rohan was about to get the talking to he sorely needed. Aisling immediately clasped Garrett's hand when he reached her side.

"Angus and Ivar have been telling me stories," she laughed.

Garrett narrowed his eyes, drawing Aisling closer to him. She smelled of wood avens and sweet alisons, having likely lined her pockets with them. They would help see her through the stone surroundings until he took her into Kells forests tomorrow. Garrett himself had bands of woven arrowgrass around his wrists, hidden beneath his sleeves, and interwoven with his belt. He had found, thanks to Aisling, that they kept the headaches away that had plagued him since childhood.

"Did they tell you about the giant snake I once set to guard their weapons? If it hadn't been for me, I doubt they would be here to tell the tale....."

* * *

The lands that lay before Rohan looked empty, though he knew that wasn't true. It was just a trick of the darkness and of the sleep that had stolen the Kells people from his sight. But the lands he could see in the distance, with Temra Castle spiking triumphantly into the horizon, maintained a forbidding air that he could not reason away. They were his now, a cold stone dropped into his stomach at the thought, and it fell to him to change them.

"Angus has drunk too much," Deirdre's voice raised the hairs on the back of his neck. "I think he's been telling Aisling stories about Garrett."

Rohan looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing the blue dress tonight, the one with the gold lacings up the sleeves, and was wrapped in a dark heavy cloak against the cold. Her crown glimmered in the moonlight and Rohan looked away. She was still beautiful and she could still never be his. Not now he knew he was of Maeve's blood.

"Rohan…….." she was close now, her arm brushing against his as she came to stand next to him. "Can you not even look at me?"

The side of his mouth drew up into a smile, an almost laugh. He hadn't been able to look at her all evening, though of course he wanted to. He always wanted to.

"I could order you to."

He could hear her smile and she was closer, her arm pressed insistently against his so that he couldn't ignore her. Rohan sighed, the sound lost to the wind, and his fingers touched the fabric of her cloak just for a moment. His gaze found hers for a second less.

"Am I so terrible?" she joked again, but she was unhappy and he could hear it beginning to snap into anger. "At least tell me why you're treating me with such contempt!"

That got Rohan's attention and he turned to face her. She was angled at him with a glare on her face, her eyes blazing. But there was hurt there too and Rohan had put it there. He felt even lower.

"Never with contempt, Deirdre, I swear," he reassured her. "But I'm not…….I shouldn't……..I can't be here."

His broken words only seemed to increase Deirdre's fury.

"You think that because of who your mother is you're not wanted here any more?!" she was incredulous and somehow wounded too. She prodded him hard in the chest. "Do you really think so little of us? That our words mean nothing? Garrett and Ivar aren't from Kells, but that has never mattered. Why should you be any different?!"

"Because it isn't the same! I'm Maeve's son, Deirdre, Maeve's son!"

That came out as a shout and Deirdre was stunned into silence. Rohan hoped fervently that the King had not heard him shout at his daughter. The dungeons were not a pleasant place to spend the night. Deirdre stayed close and though the anger and hurt had drained from her face, the memory of them there kept Rohan talking.

"Look at what she did to Temra and Kells, how many times she tried to kill us, how many people she did kill," Rohan shook his head. "I can't become that. Maybe Temra is the best place for me after all. At least there I can make sure nothing else evil emerges from it."

"Rohan, didn't you hear? My father wants you on the throne of Temra, he trusts you and so do we. Don't you think that in all the time we've spent together, we would have seen some sign of Maeve's character in you if it was there? Or that Cathbad and Angus who have known you since you were a child would have seen it? It was never there, Rohan, not even during the heat of battle," Deirdre stepped closer and Rohan couldn't move away, he was transfixed by the intensity in her eyes. "You're nothing like her."

Rohan swallowed, his heartbeat racing. It was difficult to think with Deirdre so close, when that fierce stare was fixed on him. He could hear the logic of her words, it was clear that Ivar's lessons in court politics had taught her a great deal. Her words touched him deeply as did her level of trust and belief in him. He wished he could believe that he was worthy of it all.

"I don't deserve your words."

His voice was quiet and he could feel her gaze measuring him. Impulsively, she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. It felt intimate to Rohan, a feeling that burned into every part of his body.

"Yes, you do," Deirdre's voice was deceptively soft as the next moment she pushed him hard in the chest with her free hand. "And you're a fool not to believe us! You are a great leader, Rohan, and you will change Temra."

Rohan let out a breath and it stirred the hair that fell around her face. Her beautiful smile was directed at him. She wasn't disgusted by his blood at all, a miracle and a mystery. He only wished he felt the same way about his heritage. Hesitantly, he squeezed her hand.

"If you say it, I'll try and believe it, Princess," he gave a small smile and the only promise he could to her words.

It was his way of saying "thank you" and Deirdre knew it, sliding her hand out of his. The moment between them dissolved into comfortable silence. Rohan regarded the Kells border. He couldn't let Temra be the cause of another war and he had promised his King that he would do all he could to make a difference.

"Tomorrow I go to Temra," he ventured into the dark. "It'll be strange to not sneak into the castle."

"We'll ride with you," Deirdre put in. "There could be trouble."

"Aye, there will be," Rohan sighed, but smiled at the Princess. "I'll be glad of the company."

"You won't when Angus has a sore head from his drinking."

"He can ride beside Ivar, downwind from me."

Deirdre laughed, jarring a similar sound from Rohan. She always made things seem brighter, with only her presence. If he was braver, more sure of himself, if he was only the warrior Draganta and Mystic Knight, he might put his arm around the Princess to shield her from the cold and draw her close. To show her that he still cared about her, wanted to make her his wife and make his claim now that she was free to marry again. But right now, he barely felt worthy to be her friend.

But she had made it clear that he couldn't disappear from their lives, Angus had told him the same thing only a week before. They were depending on him to make a difference in Temra and they weren't going to let him try alone. He felt as though he was about to leap of a cliff with no way of knowing how he would reach the bottom. He almost reached for Deirdre. He found that was glad he wasn't alone.

_TBC_


	4. A Change is Always Better

_**Disclaimer: **__I own none of it._

_**Author Notes**__: Thanks so much for the reviews; it's so encouraging to know that people are enjoying my work :) And yes, Aisling is my OC. I wanted someone suitable for Garrett. Hope she works for you guys._

* * *

Temra Castle was almost unrecognisable now and Rohan was glad of it. It had taken a lot of work from his soldiers to see it done. Every trace of Maeve had been removed, particularly from the throne room. Anything that looked like it might have been used for her dark magic was immediately loaded into a wagon and sent to Kells for Cathbad to study and dispose of. Her throne was gone as well, Rohan never wanted to sit on it.

Many stones had been knocked away to form windows, allowing light in at long last and a breeze to clear the cobwebs and darkness away. Rohan felt that he could breathe here. Sometimes he almost felt like he could make it his own, like the ghosts of Maeve and her tyranny no longer existed. But those moments never lasted too long.

"Sire?"

Delaney, the new Captain of the Guard, entered and bowed briefly. Rohan had made it clear that he didn't appreciate ceremony. It made him too uncomfortable and turned his thoughts to his banished mother.

"How are the soldiers, Delaney? Working hard?"

"Looking better each day, sire."

Upon Rohan's arrival, many of the soldiers who had served under Maeve and even fought Rohan on the battlefield, refused to be part of his guard. Rohan had made it clear that he didn't want a war and some of the soldiers, bred to despise Kells and its Mystic Knights, hated him for it.

"Good, Ivar's coming soon to see their progress."

Ivar had visited Temra regularly, without warning and at Deirdre's request, and had been a great help in counselling Rohan in what needed to be done. He had also quickly gained Delaney's trust with his wisdom and skill in combat.

"It's all there inside you, Rohan," Ivar had told him. "I can see it here in Temra, the changes you've made are all for the better. You're doing the right thing."

Rohan hoped that was true. He was only going with his instincts, praying that they were right, and what he had learnt in King Conchobar's court. He could think of no better model – Conchobar was a fair and strong leader. And he was relying on Rohan to make things right, as was Deirdre. He would not let her down.

She had made sure that he wasn't alone, but she was the only one who did not visit him. She was busy with duties for her father, Ivar told him, and she was needed at court. Aye, Rohan thought, likely her father was trying to find another prince for her to marry. It pained him to think about, but at least that way she would surely be safe.

Garrett and Aisling had helped with his lands and the harvests. Aisling had looked a little sick when walking in Temra's fields.

"She didn't care about her land," Aisling announced, looking disgusted. "Only about what she could use of it in the war against Kells."

She talked with the farmers and Garrett grinned at Rohan with pride. He looked even more at home amongst the trees and grass than he did on the battlefield or in the throne room, something that Rohan had never thought possible.

"She'll help you make it right," Garrett explained, before adding. "You're welcome, by the way."

Before Rohan could make sense of that statement, Aisling reappeared. The earth was sucked dry, she told him, but she and Garrett could try to help. They went deep into the forest and when they returned to the castle later, both reported that things were starting to knit back together. It would take time, but his lands would recover. There were leaves in Garrett's hair and smudges of dirt on both of them.

"You look like you've rolled through the forest!" Rohan told them, amused.

"You wouldn't understand the work," Garrett smirked. "Not many can do it, of course."

"Of course," repeated Rohan with a look he usually reserved for Angus.

Garrett had changed. Rohan found himself musing on it as they all ate together. The Prince of Reged was still sure of himself, still revelled in his own success. But his outlook, the way he handled his powers, had changed and he was almost welcoming now in his manner. He had found someone he deemed his equal.

"She's waiting for you," Garrett told Rohan one night, after Aisling had retired to one of the guest chambers. "Deirdre."

Rohan's heart leapt painfully but he shook his head. It was too tempting an image. The Princess, who he had loved for so long, waiting for him. He wouldn't sully her, or cause her people to lose faith in her because of who she chose.

"It can't be," he replied at last, eyes glittering. "Not with Maeve's blood in me."

"You must be bewitched to refuse Deirdre," snorted Garrett.

"Deirdre is………" Rohan drifted off, caught up in memories of the Princess. Seeing her as a child, talking to Angus of her beauty, fighting beside her as a Knight, the pain of Garrett's attempts to marry her. "She's out of my reach. Maybe as the warrior Draganta or as a Mystic Knight I could approach her, but not now. Not ever."

"And I still say you're a fool," replied Garrett. "None of us care about your blood."

"But I do," Rohan insisted. "If I should harm Deidre in any way..........."

"As though she would let you!" laughed Garrett. "It would be better for both of you if you wed."

That knocked the air of Rohan and he found himself staring at his friend. Garrett grinned back, the satisfied look on his face that had always grated on Rohan's nerves.

"What are you talking about?!" Rohan managed at last, filled with bewilderment.

"I mean, it would solve all of Kells and Temra's problems," Garrett looked at him as though he was a simpleton. "Deirdre would be married, to a king. It would show Kells there is no need to be afraid of Temra any longer and you would both have heirs, securing your kingdoms' futures."

Rohan stared at him. How could Garrett come to such a conclusion? How could his friends be so blind?

"You're mad," he managed. "How can you think such things?"

"How can you not?" Garrett countered. "It's politics. You're a king now, Rohan."

"It's not so simple....."

"You're looking at it the wrong way," Garrett cut in. "It's a king's duty to protect his kingdom and to make it stronger. Marrying Deirdre would do both for Kells and Temra."

Rohan shook his head. Politics had always confused him, but this seemed like madness. A wedding between Kells and Temra surely would only create more wounds and pain. But Garrett was telling him the opposite, like it was a well-known truth.

He went to bed that night with a sore head and Deirdre smiled at him in his dreams. When she held out her hand this time, he took it.

**

* * *

**

Deirdre was composing a letter to Rohan when Ivar returned from his latest visit to Temra. It was difficult to know what to write exactly, all she really wanted to do was shake him until he saw sense.

"There is progress," Ivar told her. "Rohan leads like royalty and his people are listening to him."

"I'm not surprised, did you see how much food Maeve was allowing them? Not enough for one, let alone a family," muttered Angus. "Rohan's put it right."

"And Rohan is a good leader," Deirdre pointed out. "We were right in trusting him. Even the chieftains agree."

"Writing another letter, Deirdre?" Angus had wandered over to the table. "I don't know why you don't just go and visit him."

Deirdre hastily rolled her half-done scroll up, smacking Angus's hand away from it.

"That's not for your eyes, Angus," she snapped, stuffing the scroll onto her belt. "And I've been busy here in Kells. My father needs my counsel."

"And Rohan is still keeping his distance," suggested Ivar quietly.

Deirdre sighed, taking a seat. Ivar would know, having visited Temra so often. Oh, Rohan was himself in his writings, but she could not soon forget how he had refused to look at her and seemed so convinced of his bad blood.

"Is he still doing that?" wondered Angus. "I've told him we don't care."

"But he does," Deirdre murmured.

There was a cough at the doorway and Cathbad approached them, glaring at Angus when the former thief managed to step on the edge of the druid's robe.

"The King wishes to talk to you, Ivar, about Temra," he said, before turning to Deirdre. "And he has a scroll for you to take to Rohan."

"A scroll?" Deirdre frowned.

"An agreement of alliance. It is high time we formalised our bond with Temra, it might prevent any more fights on the borders and with the North Men attacking so close by……."

"I understand," Deirdre got to her feet.

"Deirdre," Cathbad joined her as she headed towards the throne room to see her father. "Have you considered marriage any further?"

Deirdre sighed, her father continued to suggest 'suitable' princes for good alliances for Kells. But there was a twinkle in Cathbad's eyes, one she had seen often before he threw a spell at Angus, so she swallowed her angry words and listened.

_TBC_


	5. It EndsStarts With A

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I promise!_

_**Author Notes**__: Huge thanks go to the people kind enough to review. I've loved writing these characters and I hope you've enjoyed reading them just as much. Special thanks to gnimaerd for getting me into Mystic Knights in the first place and encouraging me to write them. Hope you all like this final chapter._

* * *

"No, no, you need to tighten your grip," Rohan told the soldier, stepping forward to correct him. "That's why it's so easy to disarm you."

A couple of the other soldiers laughed, others stamped their feet against the fierce chill in the air. Rohan was glad of his thick fur cloak. The cold season had come upon the island with a sudden furore and Temra's people were suffering because of it. Sparring with his soldiers was a welcome distraction and it helped keep the cold away. It was also of use if the rumours about the movements of the North Men were true.

"Again," he commanded.

The soldier stepped forward and his grip was better. Amid the clashing blades, Rohan spotted a familiar splash of colour. It was so unexpected that his mind caught tightly onto it and moments later he found himself staring up at the sky. The soldier stood over him stunned, the others cheering loudly. Rohan cursed and Delaney called for silence and respect for their king.

"You see what you can achieve," Rohan was rueful, accepting Delaney's hand up. "I found myself distracted for a moment and you took advantage."

Delaney nodded when asked to continue the sparring. Rohan turned quickly, the sight of those colours pounding through him. He hadn't been delirious. Deirdre, wrapped up in her own cloak, was stood at the edge of the circle. There was a smile curving her lips, just the way it had in his dreams. Rohan couldn't help but smile back.

"Princess," he bowed as he reached her. "I……it's good to see you."

"Well, I heard how well things were in Temra. I wanted to see them for myself," Deirdre smiled. "It's as cold here as in Kells."

Angus had said much the same when he'd visited only recently. The Kells Castle moat was beginning to freeze and it was becoming difficult for the farmers to work the soil. Things were much the same in Temra.

"Come," Rohan hesitantly offered his arm as he'd seen Garrett do. "It's warmer in the castle."

Deirdre slid her arm through his, the warmth in her expression reaching something deep inside of him. Her latest letter was tucked carefully inside his tunic. It was a different thing altogether to have her here, beside him, touching him. She had come to see him.

"This is different," she remarked in astonishment as he led her into the throne room. "There's so much light, it's like a different room altogether!"

"That was my aim," Rohan admitted, taking a seat at the fireside.

"To make people forget?"

"To show them something different."

Deirdre nodded, pulling her cloak off and taking a seat opposite him. The reflection of the flames danced in her crown. The thick dull circlet Rohan himself wore still felt strange to him, like the games of royalty he and Angus used to play when they were young. He wondered if she saw flames in his too.

"Thank you, for your letters," Deirdre began, her hands nervous in her lap.

"Thank you for yours," Rohan quickly added, feeling the shift of paper at his chest. "I don't feel so far from Kells when I read them."

"We've all missed you," Deirdre's eyes didn't leave him. "It hasn't been the same without you."

Rohan's heart hammered fast. He felt at the edge of the cliff again. To let her marry another would keep her safe for sure. But if he could keep Kells and Temra strong and marry the woman he loved so……His head was starting to hurt again as his thoughts chased each other rapidly. Angus said he should stop torturing himself and ask Deirdre to marry him. But Angus had a sweetheart of his own without any worries as to his blood. Rohan had been unable to think clearly since Garrett's words to him.

"I miss everyone too," he replied at last, eyes on the flames and then Deirdre, seeing the frustration in her gaze. "It's not the same here."

"But my father was right, you did it," Deirdre reminded him. "You changed Temra."

"Maybe I opened their eyes," protested Rohan, uncomfortable with the praise. "But they help themselves."

"Once you showed them the way," Deirdre took a breath and there was a determined tilt to her jaw. "You've heard about the North Men?"

"Aye, I thought it was only a rumour."

"I've seen the villages," Deirdre's eyes burned brightly. "There's nothing left. If they advance, it could mean an end for too many of our people."

"Temra will support Kells. We'll stand beside you and fight."

"I know it," Deirdre smiled. "And I have the agreement here, signed by my father and with the seal of Kells."

She handed him a scroll, her fingers just touching his. Rohan could see his knuckles whitening. He had fought between thinking about and not thinking about her here in Temra. Her touch was like a flame amid the coldness. He grasped for safer topics, that wouldn't hurt his head any more.

"How is the king?"

"Well, thank you," Deirdre's eyes were still burning. "He still wants me to marry."

Rohan could taste the bitterness he felt growing inside of him. Of course that was what the King wanted; a royal marriage could mean another alliance.

"Of course," he managed.

"You need to marry too," she told him. "You need to find a Princess, it's expected."

"But the only Princess I really know is………."

Rohan froze. Deirdre's eyes looked glassy now and her smile was almost gentle and expectant. She couldn't mean what he thought she did. She couldn't. Garrett's words seemed to pound in his ears and when he didn't say anything, Deirdre suddenly got to her feet, pacing in the silence and filling it with her own words.

"A wedding, my father says, will help the morale of Kells. It would help Temra too. It would show everyone that the war truly is over and if the North Men are going to continue to advance over our borders……"

"Then we need to stand together," Rohan finished, still somewhat stunned. "But Deirdre, my blood….."

"By Dagda, I don't care about your blood!" Deirdre exploded angrily. "Rohan, I have never stopped……..of all the princes or kings I could marry, the only one I want to be with is you."

Any words Rohan had flew out of his head. He stood slowly, his legs feeling weak, unable to take his eyes from her.

"Your father can't approve."

"I'm here with his blessing," Deirdre smiled, then her expression darkened somewhat and her arms folded around her body. "Unless, you don't want to…….."

"Oh no," Rohan hurried to correct her. "It's always been………there's no one else."

She was all he wanted and she didn't care about his blood, he knew that. But still, he did.

"Rohan, look around you, all you've done," Deirdre's voice was quiet now. "You've done nothing to harm Temra or any of us. You've only made things better."

He could see that, believe it even. He could hear Garrett and Angus in his head now, their similar arguments for a marriage. He wanted to believe them. But she had to know……

"It's never going to leave me," Rohan warned her quietly. "How I feel about my birth."

"Then you'll always be wrong."

Deirdre placed her hand in his. There was clear cool whisper of _something. _Rohan didn't dare breathe, in case this was an enchantment from Mider to drive him mad. Deirdre asking to be his, wanting him even when he thought he could be a danger to her. She wanted to take that risk. His hand tightened around hers, just like it had in his dreams. She was here, really here, and he didn't want to let her go. He couldn't.

He was touching her and she was still here. She wasn't going anywhere, not snatched away by Maeve's ghost, or hurt by his blood. Not yet. And he would give everything to keep it that way.

He smiled and, hesitating for a heartbeat in the silence as though waiting to be stopped, leant forwards into a kiss. It was gladly and eagerly received.

_-the end_


End file.
